sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Evangeline Hartland
Personality She is very friendly. She dosent like to be mean. She hates bullies. She is very honest and adventourus. She loves to hunt and be outside. She has a bubbly personality and is cheery and friendly. She loves her family and the followers. She dislikes snakes, and are aggressive toward them. History Eva's father was the Head Follower of Pakhet. Pakhet fell in love with him and they soon had a child, Eva. Since she couldn't live with them, and her father was a Follower, she lived at camp her whole life. She lived in the Pakhet cabin, and her siblings took care of her. She grew up at camp, and learned the Egyptian myths. She grew up training for quests and battles. She met her father when she was 9. The followers came to camp and stayed at the Pakhet cabin. He loved on her so much, giving her hugs and kisses. The Followers would come and go all the time. When she was 16 she joined the Followers with her father. She and her father eventually went on a quest with 3 other campers. They were attacked by a group of 5 Set Animals. The questors killed 3 of them, but the other 2 killed the 3 campers, and it was her father and her left. Her father killed one and the other went for Eva but her father sacrificed himself, and died. She got a rush of anger and killed the beast. Being the only one left she went back to camp. There the other Followers appointed her to Head Follower in honor of her father. She accepted the position. After many years of coming and leaving camp, she is back at camp. Abilities Offensive 1) She can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. 2) She has the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate her jaws in order to attack with them. 3) She can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Defensive 1) She has the amazing ability to focus and observe her opponent, up to a point where she can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the her. Passive 1) She can take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. 2) She is unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling her to resist all forms of temptation. With her will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. (Pakhet is the goddess of inner will) 3) She can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of her prey and exploit them Supplementary 1) She possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance 2) She has acute hearing, and sight. 3) She can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Follower and Lt. 1) She can call upon nearby lions for help and are to command the obedience of the lions as long as they can reach them. Traits 1) She is able to see in the dark, as well as she sees during the day. 2) She remains the age that they became a follower 3) She is able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. Category:Characters Category:CPRPW Characters Category:Minor Category:Female Category:Huntress, Warrior Category:Asexual Category:Single Category:Demigod Category:Immortals Category:Deleted Characters